Emperortopaz's Ideal Characters Blog:Year 10
In late 2008 I started a character blog talking about Anime girls that I like or have strong feelings about. Because of this, I am afraid that this wiki has suffered. However, as they ARE creations by me, I'll add them to this wiki. Currently, there have been + blogs written. The + are due to having a special blog every August third due to it being Meganekko day. There were also two bonus guest blogs written for ZettaiRyouiki's Ideal Characters Blog. Link to the MAL Club to remain up to date. Original blog (see for additional information). Year Ten (2017-2018) Many of Topaz's past enemies (and some enemies of other bloggers) have decided to return for another battle. After facing off against Chinatsu, what other dangers face as more enemies decide to come after Topaz? November Example #469: Super Youkai Warhead (Nitori Kawashiro) Example #470: The Miracle of the Duo! (Mirai Asahina) December Example #471: A Blessing Unto All Forms of Life! (Kotoha Hanami/Ha-Chan) Example #472: The Girl with the Lacy Gun (Panty Anarchy) Example #473: Dual-wielding Footwear (Stocking) Example #474: Polnareff's Sparkly Stand (Ursula Callistis/Chariot du Nord) January Example #475: Hot for Succubus teacher (Sakie Satou) Example #476: Blogging the Blogger (Sanae Kouzuki) Example #477: Delver of the Hole (Riko) Example #478: Opening the Hanazono Folder (Miu Amano) February Example #479: The Scarlet Heart is the Proof of Happiness! (Setsuna Higashi/Eas) Example #480: The Yellow Heart is the Emblem of Faith! (Inori Yamabuki) Example #481: The Blue Heart is the Emblem of Hope! (Miki Aono) Example #482: The Pink Heart is the Emblem of Love! (Love Momozono) March Example #483: Street Observation Gal (Raika Oda) Example #484: Blanketed Zashiki-warashi. (Kiri Komori) Example #485: Miniature Kuro Neko (Kuro Kagami) Example #486: The Kendo Witch (Motoko Aoyama) Example #487: Wonder Twin Powers Activate! (Kaguya Yamai) (Yuzuru Yamai) April Example #488: No. Seriously. Stop him. (Hibari Oozara) Example #489: Rio 911 (Rio Kinezono) Example #490: The Cycloptic Butler (Natose) Example #491: Serial Ape-ist (Chitoge Kirisaki) May Example #492: Japanese Sweets-heart (Kosaki Onodera) Example #493: Good Morning... Chrono? (Lindy Harlaown) Example #494: General Frozen Latte Cappuccino (Frolaytia Capistrano) Example #495: Lolita Zhuge Liang (Shokatsuryou “Shuri” Koumei) Wiki link Example #496: Keeper of the Smashing Board (Mash Kyrielight) Wiki Link June Example #497: After It's a Wonderful Life! (Tomoyo Sakagami) Wiki Link Example #498: Venomous Class Rep (Lucia Konohana) Wiki Link Example #499: Shameless Discipline! (Rin Misumi) Wiki Link Example #500: Jade is Unbreakable! (Jade Teioh) Wiki Link July Example #501: A Starmiya is born! (Ichigo Hoshimiya) Wiki Link Example #502: Brightness of the Big Sky (Akari Oozora) Wiki Link Example 503: Dreams Better Left Sleeping (Yume Nijino) Wiki Link Example 504: Chemical Phony Sandbags (Ayame Rekadou) Wiki Link August Example #505: Obtained Giraffe Magicite (Kirin Morino) Wiki Link Example #XX: Meganekko Day 2018: Yuri Fan, No Bara (Nobara Yukinokouji) Wiki Link Example #506: Core BUN-ner Pilot (Shizuru Fujimura) Wiki Link Example #507: The Samurai that Fell to Earth (Juubei Yagyuu) Wiki Link Example #508: Sealed Sword of Godspeed (Taki) Wiki Link Example #509: Hip-WHUPPED Girl (Nozomi Kaminashi) September Example #510: Slider of Sapphire (Miyu Edelfelt) Example #511: Not the “Wong” number (Zessica Wong) Example #512: Butterfly Masked Heroine (Chouun Shiryuu) Example #513: King Mammoth-entric (Chifusa Manyuu) October Example #514: Serpent Spear wielder (Leviathan) Example #515: Goddess of Pant-er, Parties (Aqua) Example #516: Cuckship of the Mermaid (Meroune Lorelei) Example #517: Hunt for the Blog October (Iona) November Example #518: The Dark Grasp of Glasses (Anko “Dark Grasper” Iisuna) Example #519: Megane-Neko idol (Haruna Kamijou) Example #520: Livid for ViViD (Vivio) Category:Anime Blogs